


You see the smile that's on my mouth (it's hiding the words that don't come out).

by wrongendofthebed



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, No angst I promise!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrongendofthebed/pseuds/wrongendofthebed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Nicole and Waverly kiss, and one time they don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You see the smile that's on my mouth (it's hiding the words that don't come out).

The first time they kiss, in the sheriff’s office, Nicole’s brain is playing catch-up. Hadn’t Waverly said they should be friends? Nicole knew that there had been some massive miscommunication happening between the two of them, but this seemed… different. Not a miscommunication.  
When Waverly pushes her onto the couch, Nicole gently pushes her back so she can have some space. So she can think clearly. At first, the shorter girl’s rambling makes her a little nervous. Nicole gets it, though. It’s not easy to process crush-like feelings on someone. Especially when it’s new, and you’re already with someone else. And it can be downright terrifying, in the best possible ways, when the crush seems to go both ways. Nicole’s heart leaps when Waverly says she doesn’t want to just be friends.  
As she pulls the other girl in by her scarf, the officer is trying to decide what the most effective way to get Waverly under her would be.  
Later that night, she still can’t stop smiling. All she can think about as she’s lying in bed is how Waverly’s lips tasted like bitter caffeine and chewing gum, and how their bodies felt pressed together.

Their first date has to be something other than dinner, because the only places in town are Shorty’s and the deli. Taking a girl to the place she works on a date feels wrong. It’s the middle of winter, so a picnic is out of the question. That’s how Nicole decides to ask Waverly the movies.  
The theatre has two screens with 40 seats each. Waverly asks to see the new Nicholas Sparks movie over the Marvel one. Action and adventure are nice, but they see enough of that in their everyday lives.  
Nicole has a hard time getting dressed, especially because the only outfits that Waverly has seen her in are her uniform and what she was wearing in the hospital. She eventually settles on a pair of dark wash jeans and what her mom calls a “professor sweater” – navy blue with elbow patches. She’s blown away when she picks Waverly up, because she always makes looking cute look so effortless.  
They exchange conversation all the way to the movie theater, and again when they’re in their seats. There’s a lot to discover; where Nicole grew up, what they’d like to study if they had a chance to go back to school, pets they have and have had.  
Once the movie starts, they settle down a little. When the guy and girl first meet, Nicole reaches out for Waverly’s knee. Their fingers play with each other for a few minutes before intertwining at the end of their first argument, setting the stage for the romantic plot. The characters finally kiss about ten minutes later, and Waverly sighs wistfully about how she’s always loved these movies, then asks if Nicole typically likes romantic movies. She hesitates before saying that she usually doesn’t. Their eyes meet, the question unspoken in the shorter girl’s. Nicole explains that she never really saw herself in them, because she didn’t identify with any of the characters, so they don’t usually appeal to her. Waverly gets unusually quiet and thoughtful.  
When Nicole drops her date off at the farmhouse that night, she walks her to the door and kisses her on the porch. The shorter girl pushes up onto her toes and leans into Nicole, using her whole body in the kiss. Waverly murmurs something about them having to write their own romantic story, then wishes her date a good night and steps inside.  
Nicole stands on the front porch for a minute after, slightly stunned by both the kiss and the comment.

Being one of the only deputies in town means that Nicole works odd hours – in this case, 2 am. She’s finishing up the paperwork for the driver that hit a moose when she hears the front door open. Just as she looks up, Waverly walks in the door with a nervous smile and a thermos. She places the thermos down on the desk that Nicole is working at, blurting out that she noticed the light from her apartment above Shorty’s and figured that the officer would need something to help her finish the graveyard shift.  
When Waverly spins on her heel to walk out the door without waiting for a response or reaction, Nicole stands up and catches her arm. The taller woman spins the other back around, and kisses her soundly. Nicole’s hands find their way onto the back of Waverly’s neck and the middle of her back, and the shorter girl places her forearms on the officer’s shoulders to get a better angle.  
After a few minutes, Nicole whispers a thank you against the other girl’s lips before gently pushing her away, smiling softly.  
Waverly skips home.

Waverly walks down to work one afternoon to find flowers on the bar, and an officer smiling next to them. Nicole says something about how she’s enjoyed the past few weeks of dates and getting to know each other, and would like for them to officially start dating. The answer comes in the form of a searing kiss, and Nicole is sure that if they weren’t in the bar she would be sliding her hands under the Shorty’s tee-shirt.

Nicole pulls up to the trailer park in a bit of a panic. She had gotten a call about shots fired, and about how the Earp girls were up to no good again. She and the Sheriff diffuse the situation, but not before three different people threaten her girlfriend’s life. Once she’s back at the station, it takes Officer Haught her entire lunch break and then some to calm down.  
Waverly shows up at her apartment that night for their regular Wednesday night dinner (Nicole promised to make burritos tonight), and is slightly confused about why her girlfriend wraps her in her arms, rests her chin on her head, and just stands there with her in the doorway for a minute.  
When Nicole is driving Waverly home from dinner, she pulls over and moves herself over the center console without warning, so that she is straddling Waverly and kissing her. After a minute, the brunette pulls the lever to push the seat down, so she feels the full weight of her girlfriend on top of her. Waverly lets out a disappointed whimper when Nicole sits up as best she can. The two keep eye contact for a minute.  
“Promise me we won’t become part of the trope.”  
The demand is so soft that Waverly thinks that she misheard Nicole at first, because what does that mean? Why is Nicole on the verge of tears? Waverly is confused, but agrees. Her girlfriend seems reassured after they have their hands under each other’s shirts (Waverly tracing Nicole’s abs, Nicole tracing Waverly’s collarbone and the edges of her bra.) The redhead slowly pulls herself up, and carefully climbs back into the driver’s seat to finish getting Waverly home.  
It isn’t until she’s back at her apartment and doing some research that she realizes her girlfriend is terrified of one of them dying. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It had taken months, but they’re finally there. They had gotten past the nervous touches, gotten through the little steps, and the nights where they both went home after getting a little handsy. (Nicole had taken care of herself, by herself at home, more than a few times. Waverly was trying to figure out why she wanted Nicole back on her couch, or to be in Nicole’s car, so badly.) It had all been leading up to this.  
The officer had stopped in for a drink after work, and ended up staying to keep her girlfriend company until closing. Then they put on a movie in the waitress’ apartment.  
The movie is still playing in the other room, but neither of them are paying any attention to Jack Sparrow’s antics. Their clothes are scattered around Waverly’s apartment. A hat hung and shoes placed neatly by the door. Shirts on the floor next to one arm of the couch. A couple of buttons (that Nicole would need to sew back on in the morning) had rolled under the coffee table. One pair of pants on the floor near the shirts, the other pair in the short hallway to the bedroom. Bras on the vanity.  
Waverly watches the redhead kiss down her stomach toward the last stitch of clothing on her body, and something in the back of her mind wishes she had worn cute panties instead of practical ones. She pulls the tie out of Nicole’s hair while the redhead removes the panties. They make eye contact, and Waverly gives a nervous nod. Nicole gently winds her arms under her girlfriend’s thighs and places her hands on the other’s hips.  
(Nicole’s mouth begins watering. Waverly smells heavenly.)  
She starts by placing kisses inside of her girlfriend’s thighs, working her way to where she wants to be. One of Waverly’s hands finds the ones placed on her hips, the other weaves its way into Nicole’s hair and starts pulling out the braid. She thinks she’s prepared, but knows when Nicole goes to work that she wasn’t. She realizes that boys had only used her for their pleasure, whereas Nicole is using herself for Waverly’s pleasure. (And what a pleasure it is.)  
Later that night, Nicole finds out her favorite fact about Waverly. When she’s blissed out of her mind, a moaning and tense mess, she speaks in French.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is old-leather-jacket. If you leave prompts, I'll try to fill them!


End file.
